


Day 4: Forge

by Lululeigh



Series: WriteInktober 2019 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Inktober 2019, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lululeigh/pseuds/Lululeigh
Summary: Takes place during the events of Book III.
Relationships: Gunter/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Series: WriteInktober 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584298





	Day 4: Forge

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the events of Book III.

After weeks of searching for an answer, the Order of Heroes had finally located the gate to the realm of the dead. _ It’s been five days since we’ve entered this new land _ , Gunter jotted down in his small notebook that he kept on his person at all times,  _ and who knows how many more remain _ . A few hours had passed since they set out that morning and the Order had decided to stop and discuss their next course of action, Leigh having left his side to meet with the other leaders. Gunter had dismounted, checking on his horse to make sure the landscape wasn’t causing her any distress.

“We’re taking a break here.”

Leigh returned from their brief and informal meeting with Alfonse, Sharena, and Anna, folding up a creased sheet of paper—a makeshift map—before slipping it back safely into their coat pocket.

Gunter grumbled, his brows furrowing. When he was a captain, he was used to going entire days without rest and so the frequent breaks taken by the Order made him a bit antsy at times. “Would it not be more beneficial to forge ahead to our next goal and set up camp early?”

“Alfonse thinks it’s best to wait here while a group goes and scouts ahead. We can never be too careful with the unpredictability of the enemy.”

Leigh could sense his uneasiness, indicated by the exaggerated frown he wore.  _ Oh how they wished it was acceptable to give comforting public displays of affection on the battlefield! _

“It will all work out,” Leigh settled on placing their hand discreetly over his where it rested against his horse’s armour, giving it a reassuring squeeze, “We’ll get there just fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leigh wishes so desperately to kiss him on the cheek!


End file.
